


Real

by intothemidnightblue



Series: Ficlets [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams, Dreamscapes, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Illusions, M/M, Originally Part of an Original Work, Years & Years - Freeform, had to change it, i just, it was a male and female twin in my original work, okay the twins and draco were not planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothemidnightblue/pseuds/intothemidnightblue
Summary: Oh, it's enough to feel better,if I could





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> quick warning, this was originally part of an original work, but doesn't fit at this time but like, i spent so much time on it i can't just not include it in something so here's drarry.  
> it's very much a dreamy sequence, no real plot except find the boy, light him up.

Like the _Labrynth_ ’s bubble world, the world seemed to spin with ethereal beauty inside a delicate shell of existence in a way that glitched and changed smoothly in a way that only happens with weathered dreams. Cakes piled high enough to feed the world twice over gave a sense of scale to the previously enclosed encounter. Gaudy attire drifted over a mirror-like marble motif reflecting the stars onto the floor like a wonderfully patterned black mirror, starkly contrasting the maze of stark white scaffolding dancing along the equally pristine pillars and phasing through the cakes like an architect’s nightmare.

No one danced, but pastry puff dresses still swayed with the last breath of movement for something that Harry was not privy to. Brilliant bows and great pearls along the boundless ball gowns of the masked patrons grew still as every figure waited for their next moment. Only Harry could freely walk around, a sight to the guests in his absurdly large ball gown. It was almost iridescent, even holographic in the way rainbows of light shifted in the muted lighting off the opaque fabric, bunched and blown out in odd proportions. He could feel his face flushing as everyone the dress touched turned to him as he searched for someone he could not place. Everywhere he turned, masked faces leered, taunting him and his impossible mission, sickeningly pale pastels against the harsh inky black of the background until finally, the object of his gaze practically saunters into view, almost materializing behind some elephant looking man and his bulbous lady. By the sight of a bright green waistcoat, colours seemed to burst from every facet of the scenery, cracking with light from the stars, shining a perpetual twilight on the previously stark land.

Draco lit up the wonderland with screaming colours, forcing Harry's eyes closed until the light dimmed to a reasonable amount. Colours bled together, but no longer overpowered the ebony environment. Now, surrounded by muted variegation bleeding like watercolours, Harry followed the one green source. Draco and his ivory tresses highlighting his obscenely pale features, the viridescent green of his waistcoat over the murky black attire screaming everything Harry knew Draco as.

They stared, Harry acting like longing personified towards this shadow in his dream. Something decidedly not a synth ballad played over the scene, having no discernable source. It was a melodic, slightly garbled melody over a clapping beat, spinning every marionette personage into action in a light and airy dance, certainly a demanding task with their weighty apparel. The music demanded something real in a dream state that was quite the opposite. A man in a wild purple throw whisked Harry away as Draco took the hand of a candlestick lady. Frantically, Harry tried to claw away, yet his body wouldn’t move to make the motions. Instead, he had to resign himself to staring at the lion’s head this man wore until the dream let them part on kind terms.

His next suitor was a pale red sea creature covered in a lichen-like web of material, dark skin only highlighting the barbed teeth he grinned with. After that was sky blue giraffe, then a pointed yellow birdman all spinning and flying around in dizzying moves as if for the sheer purpose of disorientation. By the time Harry could glance back, all that was left of Draco was a flash of green.

Now free from the grasp of the lion man and his companions, Harry clamoured to the last spot he had seen the only other person that didn’t seem to be an extension scenery. As if guiding him along his quest, the crowd parted as the bridge announced the chorus, revealing Draco's’ dance with two scaly twins, flicking their tongues along his neck like they were tasting their prey. One was curling his talons in Draco's hair as the man travelled his hands along his body, a show that morphed the delicate scene into a jam-packed club with an amount of fervor in its devotees you only see on screen. The billowing ball gowns were gone, yet most still wore corsets. It was as if someone had upped the saturation on their respective colour schemes and ripped off the bottom of their gowns to reveal provocative lingerie or ripped up skintight jeans and a boundless supply of fish net leggings.

Draco himself had a look of apathy towards the situation though, having switched the waistcoat for a leather biker jacket with nothing underneath until you reached the hem of his black pants, giving the man to his left plenty to roam, but keeping him from his prize. Harry had been standing there almost shellshocked, a passive observer to whatever camera this dream demanded he focus on, which switched from the pulsing crowd to Draco's’ intense stare until finally, Harry was allowed a step forward.

In an instant, they met, space folding around them until their hands touched and Harry had no intention of letting go.

_Oh love, if I were to let you go_  
_Love, if I were to let you go_  
_Love, if I were to let you go_  
_Love, if I were to let you go_

**Author's Note:**

> never tried twisting an original work into a fanfiction, also inserting song wow  
> gives a strange quality to it.  
> this part never made it past the first draft, at least it breathes new life here.
> 
> comments and kudos keep 'em coming ;)  
> find me on tumblr @ [lockewoodandco](http://www.lockewoodandco.tumblr.com)  
> twit @ [ jaceisblue](http://twitter.com/jaceisblue)


End file.
